


a ribbiting tale of terror and chocolate

by qwerty



Series: one word prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, very bad fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate doesn't always look like chocolate on first glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a ribbiting tale of terror and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> written for marguerite_26's one word prompts fest: chocolate.

"But what is that thing?" Merlin pressed back against the wall, cringing instinctively from the awful black _thing_ drifting along the street, emanating a mindless, numbingly cold terror that seemed to suck all the joy and colour from the world.

"I don't have time to explain, just eat the damn frog," the strange blond boy in the ridiculous graduation gown and gaudy red and yellow scarf who had shoved him into the alley said as he stuck a fistful of a croaking brown frog in Merlin's face without looking, all his attention on the thing, knuckles clenched white around a slender, straight stick in his other hand.

"Sorry, what?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [leaves on a pear tree (the you're so young remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553432) by [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile)




End file.
